intothewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Grail Military Vehicles
Note As with the List of Grail weapons the number of entries is too numerous for me to make individual entries. If I am able to make 3d models for any of these vehicles they will receive their own page. Background The as the threats facing Grail-El no longer exist in the wastes the military doctrine must change with the threats. Sandships, designed to move across the scorched earth and towering dunes of the wastes have trouble with soft ground that makes up much of Falcon's Reach and Rojya. Soil jams tracks, slowing the already slow vessels to a crawl. In addition to the reduction in speed the risk of a ship being captured or destroyed is a possibility, and while slight, it is a risk the military refuses to take and sandships are only to be used for major battles and sieges. These considerations were responsible for the "Extra-waste operations research division" which oversaw the development of vehicles and tactics that would allow the Grail military to push into enemy territory in a conflict instead of being restricted to fighting with in the wastes. Light vehicles UT-2 The most common military vehicle in use is the UT-2, a basic three axle truck primarily used to transport motorized infantry and supplies. It is rated for loads up to 8,000 pounds on roads and half of that off road, though they are known to carry more. Under normal circumstances it can carry up to twenty fully equipped motorized or mechanized infantry soldiers, or ten heavy assault troopers. Several variants exist, including a version equipped with a sextuple HMW-14 mount, and another mounting a RAW-125 launch pack. They are not exported, or accessible to Grail citizens due to the high expense of production caused by the use of rubber tires. RIC-1 Designed for harassing attacks and light transport the RIC-1 (rapid intervention car) is a light 4x4 combat vehicle armed with a single ring mounted HWM-14. Six infantry soldiers can be carried, as well as a small amount of equipment. These are issued to motorized infantry units for light fire support and as a counter to hostile cavalry. A airdrop capable version is undergoing testing for use by assault jumper units. It is almost completely unarmored and relies on its speed to survive, though some units have field modified their vehicles with light armor plate around the engine and drivers seat Medium vehicles CT-2 "Blind side" The versatile and dangerous CT-2 (combat transport) better know as the "Blindside" is designed to transport and provide frontline support for mechanized infantry. The front armor is steeply sloped, and is able to withstand impacts from armor piercing rounds up to 40mm. The sides and rear are armored against small arms fire, up to but not including 14mm AP. The turret is rated against 75mm AP, and is made from rolled red steel alloy. An eight wheel drives allows for excellent cross country ability, and reasonable speed. The tires are filled with foam to reduce the effects of a puncture. The turret houses twin AC-25 auto cannons and a coaxle HISW-8.5 medium machine gun. Attached to the outside of the turret are smoke grenade projectors, though the smoke grenades can be replaced with military gas canisters or white phosphorus grenades to protect against close range infantry attack. Eight infantrymen can be carried inside and exit through clamshell doors in the rear. A multitude of variants of exist based on the chassis, these include: RCT-1 for scout vanguard units. It is designed for long range patrols within enemy territory. The turret houses a single AC-25 and a long range spotting scope. The infantry carrying ability is reduced to four, as space is taken up by longer range radios, additional supplies, and expanded fuel tanks. LAP-3 (local air protection) which has a larger turret equipped with a quad AC-25 mount and has increased rotational speed and better elevation. It saw heavy use during the purge of the wastes as it is very effective against Rocs, Krux, raven people and other flying threats. It is unable to carry infantry. ASM-1 (Air support manager) is designed to designate targets for airships. For this it equipped with several types off flare projectors and radios. Very few have been built as their role similar to that of assault jumper Pathfinder teams. Vapsva Designed to engage enemy heavy vehicles and fortifications the Vapsva (Wasp) is equipped with a SC-100 gun, the same kind mounted on many sandship. The chassis is a heavily modified CT-2 with a more powerful engine and suspension. The turret is moved to the rear of the vehicle to accommodate the length of the gun, and is limited to the front 150 degrees. It can fire high explosive, conventional armor piercing, HEAT, and an Ember cored discarding sabot round. The sabot is rated to penetrate 10 inches of hardened steel from a distance of 1500 yards. Heavy vehicles and assault boats The assault boat concept is almost as old as the sandship, though only recently implemented. They are extremely similar to the Rojyan tank, to the point that some Grail soldiers simply refer to assault boats as tanks. CAS-2 Designed for close range infantry support and reconnaissance the CAS-2 is equipped with a AC-25 and two HMW-14s mounted in the turret. It has a crew of four and is lightly armored. In many ways a proof of concept design it has been widely distributed and some have been sold to Falcon's Reach. An airdrop capable version has been built, but it requires a large amount of expensive aluminum and very few are being built. A combat engineer version exists and trades the cannon and one of the machine guns for a heavy flane thrower. MAS-2 The backbone of most armored units is the MAS-3, which mounts a HAC-75, which while lacking the penetrating ability of other cannons has a very high rate of fire, enabling it to overwhelm it's targets with a hail of shells. The frontal armour is designed to deflect shells up to 80mm, though the side armor is much weaker. It is very popular with its crew due to its excellent suspension and gyroscopic stabilization for the main gun, which produces a high level of accuracy even when moving at high speeds over roigh ground. Much like the Blindside the MAS-3 chassis has been used for several specialist variants. Designed to crush fortifications the Lokys (Bear) is a mobile artillery weapon based around a monstrous 15 inch mortar. The gun isn't mounted on the vehicle, as firing the weapon would cause the sides of the tank to crumple. The mount is attached to the vehicle chassis and before firing is hinged down so the baseplate of the gun is resting of the ground. Setting up to fire normally takes 10 minutes while breaking down typically takes 5. It requires a crane to load, and can only carry 12 rounds. The rate of fire is approximately 1 round every five minutes The Lokiukas (bear cub) is designed to support Lokys operations by carrying additional ammunition. It can carry up to 30 additional shells. Mounted on the front of the Lokiukas is a bulldozer blade to prepare the ground for the gun to be positioned. During the purge the were used to demolish low value targets that did not warrant a sandship bombardment or heavy bombing run. The AP-1 is designed to provide greater security from flying targets. In the open top turret it mounts a HAC-75 and quad HMW-14s, and has proven effective against renegade airships even at high altitude, though it does not replace interceptors, and is generally considered inferior to the LAP-3, as it is less effective against fast moving targets, and can not be used as a direct fire weapon against infantry. A slightly more conventional mobile artillery system the Angis (Serpent) mounts a pair of HAC-75s in a turret limited to the front 90 degrees. Unlike the MAS-3 the cannons on the Angis are given full range of elevation, allowing for long range indirect fire. The rear of the tank has a door that allows a support vehicle to be parked directly behind it and additional shells to be passed through to the gun crew, as the combined rate of fire of two HAC-75s will quickly empty the 100 round magazine. Designed for combat engineers the MAS-3CEV mounts a 130mm short barreled howitzer instead of its 75mm gun, a large dozer blade on the front, and a heavy duty winch system on the rear. HAS-5 Designed to overcome any ground threat that either Rojya or Falcon's Reach could field the HAS-5 is a sight to behold. It mounts a specially designed 115mm high velocity gun, firing a variety of shells, including the "fuel slug" a heavy lead shell with an alranium core. On firing the slug begins heating up, and by 1000 yards the lead is nearly molten. On impact the alranium core punches through the target, followed by a spray of molten lead into the interior. More commonly it fires armor piercing rounds which can penetrate 4 inches of hardened steel at 1500 yards, or Ember sabots with similar preformamce as the Vapsva's. In addition to its main gun there is a co-axle AC-25, and a pintle mounted HMW-14. The armor is conventional rolled steel, with the frontal plates being 4 inches thick and the side armor 2.5 inches in most areas. 1/2 inch red steel alloy spaced armor covering the front and most of the turret, and 1/4 inch red steel alloy side skirts. Provide additional protection. Because of its size and great weight it has a road speed of only 10 miles an hour, and requires massive amounts of fuel. Due to its expense only fourty have been built, and all but one of the factories converted to building other vehicles. Category:List of Vehicles